the fallen prince
by kokaoji
Summary: story of a broken heart.
1. Default Chapter

THE FALLEN PRINCE.  
BY: KOKA_OJI  
  
  
I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO DBZ SO DON'T SUE ME. I'M POOR ANYWAYS.  
  
THIS IS A STORY OF VEGETA'S HEART, AND HOW EVEN A MIGHTY PRINCE CAN FALL.  
BASED ON A TRUE STORY.  
  
CHAPTER 1.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bulma came home one night to find the living room lit with candles. As she walked in she noticed a yellow rug on the floor and soft music playing in the back ground. the room was shadowed by candlelight as vegeta walked in. He was standing in his underwear with that famous saiyan smirk on his face. "Whats this?" asked bulma with a surprized look on her face.   
  
"Tonight i'm going to treat you as a princess" was his responce. Little did Vegeta know that this would be a special night indeed. A night that would haunt him the rest of his life.  
  
Vegeta slowly walked to bulma. A big smile crossed her lips as he put his arms around her. Slowly he kissed her lips. His whole body tingled at the feel of her soft, sweet lips on his. Vegeta slowly lifted her shirt off and droped it to the floor, then slowly undid her bra, droping it to the floor and exposeing her firm, soft breast.  
  
Next he kneeled down and undid her pants. Slowly pulling down her jeans and underpants at the same time. Bulma could feel his fingertips trace the curves of her body. Shivers went through her body as Vegeta's fingers went lower and lower. She steped out of her garments and flung them aside exposing her full, warm bush. She was dieing to know what her prince was going to do next.  
  
Vegeta layed her face down and sat down beside her. he placed his hands on her back and slowly begain to rub. Bulma could feel her muscles loosen at his touch. He softly rubbed her back then worked his way down to her legs feeling every inch of her soft, smooth skin. Bulma gave a small moan of pleasure as she felt his hands trace her body.  
  
After about ten minutes Vegeta turned her over and sat her up. He reached behind him and pulled out a blind fold. His fingertips brushed her checks as he put the blind fold across her eyes. Then taking a string he tied her hands and laid her on her back with her hands over her head. Then Bulma felt a soft, gental touch on her hand. It moved down her arm and across her breast.  
  
Vegeta watched the feather trace the curves of her body as he covered every inch. How beautiful her body was. So soft and smooth, perfect in every way. "I am truely a lucky man to have found my soulmate, my princess." he thought. Bulma's whole body was tingleing and she felt like she was going to explode. He worked his way over her entire body slowly then slowly took away the feather.  
  
Then Bulma felt something cold and wet on her breast. Vegeta's tounge touched her chest and slowly licked up the chocolate. Then he poured some on her nipple and slowly begain to suck it. Bulma moaned as he took her breast in his mouth. She could feel his tounge circling her hard, firm nipple. Then she felt a few drops on her belly.  
  
Vegeta kissed her nipple then her chest. He kissed her inch by inch working his way down to her belly. His tounge ran up the line of chocolate and back down again. He kissed her belly and slowly worked his way down kissing every inch of her body. Coming to her hot bush he softly kissed it. He slowly stuck his tounge in and begain to move it up and down.  
  
Bulma moaned at his touch. Faster and faster he went. Long hard strokes. Bulma felt like she was going to explode. Her entire body was trembleing. Slowly vegeta stoped. He sat her up and removed the string and blindfold.   
  
Now it was Vegeta's turn. Bulma removed his underwear then tied the blindfold around his eyes and tied his hands. laying him on his back she leaned in and gave him a long passionate kiss. Oh the taste of those lips were heaven. She got the feather and begain to trace his body. Vegeta smiled at the touch, but Bulma wasn't smiling. her mind was somewere else. She took away the feather and poured on the chocolate.   
  
She poured some on his nipples and belly and licked it off. kissing his nipples as she went. Slowly working her way down to his thighs, she kissed his shaft. The feel of her lips made Vegeta smile. God how he loved her touch. It always drove him crazy. Bulma took his shaft in her mouth. It was already hard. Wrapping her lips around it she went down and back up. Faster and faster.  
  
Vegeta gave a small moan of pleasure. His whole body was tingleing. Bulma couldn't wait any longer and removed the blindfold. She leaned down and kissed him hard and long. Vegeta brok the string and took her in his arms. He held her tight as they continued to kiss, both could feel the passion building, eating at them like a hunger.  
  
Bulma slid down and Vegeta's long, hard shaft slid right into her hot, wet mound. They both moaned as they felt each other connect. She could feel his long, hard shaft throbbing at her touch. And he could feel her hot, wet lips wrap around him. Bulma begain to rock her hips faster and faster. She could feel him getting deeper and deeper with every thrust. They felt as one, their bodys joined together in passion as they both tingled.  
  
Bulma leaned forward and Vegeta begain to suck her breast. She screamed with pleasure as her whole body begain to shake. His shaft deep inside her and his tounge circling her breast was too much to handle. She exploaded with juices. Vegeta could feel her passion and knew she wanted more. He leaned forward and laid her on her back.  
  
Vegeta slid his hard, throbbing shaft deep inside her. She screamed in extiscy as his hips begain to move back and forth. faster, harder, deeper. He could feel her juices flowing. Leaning down he begain to suck her breast. She screamed as her entire body shook. she was cumming again. Vegeta slowed and kissed her soft, moist lips. Bulma was breathing heavy. Vegeta stoped and looked at Bulma, something was wrong!  
  
Thats when it happened. Thats when Vegeta's world would be forever shattered.   
  
Bulma was crying. Vegeta turned her on her side and asked "whats wrong?"   
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"Yes you can tell me, whats wrong?"  
  
"I can't tell you, you'll hate me!"  
  
Vegeta looked deep into her eyes and what he saw scared him. It was a look of sorrow, and it chilled him to the bone. "Bulma i love you. Please? Tell me. Whats wrong?"  
  
She slowly met his gaze and said. "What if i told you ....."  
  
"I'm in love with someone else?"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER TWO COMING SOON.  
I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. SEND REVIEWS AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN. SEE YOU SOON. THANK YOU.  
  



	2. chapter 2

AT LONG LAST THE SECOND CHAPTER OF THE FALLEN PRINCE. YAY.   
  
I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO DRAGON BALL Z SO DON'T SUE ME. I'M POR ANY WAYS.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
THE FALLEN PRINCE CHAPTER 2. BY, KOKA_OJI.   
  
  
Vegeta's heart shattered. Like the sound of a thousand mirrors breaking at once. And for a moment he couldn't think or move. He was parilized with horror. "How could this be?" He thought. The disbelife soon faded and was replaced my anger.   
  
"Who is he?" Vegeta shouted, but bulma could say nothing. She was overcome with sorry. As the tears ran freely down her face she was too upset to speak. Finally she stoped crying. Looking up at Vegeta she said in a sad voice, "I'm sorry. i didn't want to tell you like this."   
  
"Who is he?" Vegeta demanded. Bulma could see in anger in his eyes. It burned like a wild fire. She closed her eyes and lowered her head.   
  
"His name is Marshall." She said, almost chocking on the words. "I met him on the internet. He's only 17 but i started talking to him and hes easy to talk to. then somewhere along the way i fell in love with him." Vegeta could not belive what he was hearing.   
  
"How could this be? She was his soulmate, his princess. How could this happen?" He thought.   
  
Vegeta put on his cloths without saying a word and walked out the door. He just couldn't belive something like this could happen to him. He stood there looking at the stars. Thinking of all the worlds he had destroyed, all the people that had died at his hands. All that pain was coming back to him now a thousand fold.   
  
"What have i done?" Bulma asked herself as she got dressed. She was going to tell him about Marshall but not like this. She couldn't begen to imagion the pain that vegeta was feeling right now. She stood up and slowly walked out the door tward Vegeta.   
  
"Vegeta, please let me explain." She said, but she didn't get the chance.   
  
The moonlit night was shattered by a blinding light as Vegeta turned super saiyan. He slowly turned his head at Bulma and the look she saw chilled her to the bone. It was the look she saw the first time she ever met Vegeta. It was a look of pure hate, pure evil.   
  
Vegeta could have killed her right then and there but he didn't. Instead he took off into the air. He was gone in a split second and Bulma was left alone in the darkness. She shivered as a cool wind blew across her face. "What have i done? Is he gone for good?" She thought as she looked into the gray night sky. Slowly she turned and walked back into the house.   
  
Vegeta's mind was raceing as he flew throught the night sky. "How could she do this to me?"   
"What did i do wrong?"   
"Did i not love her enough?"   
"Why?'   
  
He had given himself to bulma, heart, body and soul. But that ment nothing now. He had thought he found his soulmate only to lose her to some one else. Everything good he had done ment nothing.   
  
Vegeta landed in a small clearing of forest some where. He relaxed a little and turned back to normal.Just then he saw a small deer walk out from behind a tree and walk up to him. "How beautiful and innocent." He thought. "just like Bulma used to be."   
  
He started petting the deer softly on the neck."just like bulma." Then in one swift motion he snaped the deers neck and watch it fall lifelessly to the ground.   
  
THE DARK PRINCE IS BACK........   
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
THATS IT FOR CHAPTER TWO. STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER THREE.   
THANK YOU.


	3. chapter 3

THE FALLEN PRINCE. CHAPTER 3 BY KOKA_OJI.  
  
I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO DBZ SO DON'T SUE ME. I'M POOR ANY WAYS.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Vegeta walked through the forest for what seemed like forever. He was overcome with anger and sorrow. The only true love of his life, his soulmate had betrayed him. All the kindness he had shown, all the love he felt, ment nothing now. "It was all a lie" he thought, as he took of into the air..   
  
It must have been about three in the morning when he arrived. He landed just outside of Goku's house. Once again the stillness on the night was broken by a blinding light as Vegeta turned super saiyan. Their was fire in his eyes and darkness in his heart as his hands came together.  
  
Goku slowly awoke and wiped the sleep from his eyes. he could feel a strong power outside but didn't know what it was from. It was a power like he had never felt before, increadibly strong and evil. At that moment he knew it was Vegeta, but by then it was to late.   
  
"Final flash!", was the last thing he heard, as a blinding light came bursting into the room.  
  
It was over in a second. Chi Chi, Gohan and Goku were all dead.  
  
Vegeta stood there looking at the ruins and felt nothing. His heart was as black as the inside of a coffen, or what was left of his heart anyways.   
  
He knew that the others had felt what happened but he didn't care. He flew off into the desert and waited for them to come. It was morning by the time the others had got there. The sun was just coming up over the horizen, giving the clouds a golden color, and there was a chill in the air.  
  
Vegeta stood motionless as the others landed in front of him. They all had a lok of hate in their eyes, but it didn't matter to him. Nothing mattered anymore. They attacked without thinking, each one full of anger of what he had done.   
  
First Krillen, then Piccolo, followed by the others. Everyone had tried to kill him, and everyone had failed. Their bodys lay in the sand, broken and torn like rag dolls. Vegeta looked at them for a few moments, "Humph, pathetic humans!" He said. "All they do is lie and stab you in the back! What a worthless race of people."  
  
Vegeta turned back to normal and started walking. It was time to face bulma. He walked the rest of the way into town. All the while thinking back on his life. He was taken from his home as a child, never even knowing his father. He was raised as a warrior proude and strong.   
  
When he came to this world he met bulma, airigent and stubborn, just like him. He gave an inward chuckle at the thought. "What was the purpose of his life?" he woundered. "Was he ment to be alone? was he not ment to ever find true love?"   
  
So many thoughts and emotions ran through his head that he could bearly think straight.. He must have walked for days thinking about what his life ment and what had happened with Bulma. He remembered the first time he saw her her and how beautiful she looked. He thought of all the fights they have had and all the fun times they had shared.  
  
But that ment nothing now! It had all been a lie. She had used him and toyed with him all this time. And even after everything they had been through she broke his heart. "How could she do this to him? What had he done wrong?" His mind raced with questions and emotions. It felt like he was being torn apart from the inside.   
  
The sun was fadeing into the mountains as Vegeta reached bulma's house. The evening sky was lit with strips of yellow, orange and red clouds. It was funny but vegeta realized somewhere deep down inside that even after all the pain Bulma had put him through......  
  
He still loved her.  
  
Vegeta took a deep breath and steped through the door.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DON'T YOU JUST HATE CLIFFHANGERS? WELL STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS IN CHAPTER 4. 


End file.
